malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
People of the Wind
The People of the Wind, also known as the YaguranAssail (novel), Map or Sons of the Wind, were tribal humans who lived on the steppes of Bael where they competed for land with their neighbors, the Nabrajans. The People of the Wind had little in the way of manufactured goods. When the tribesman Kyle was brought into the Crimson Guard he was given a pile of used and cast off armour richer than any collection owned by his tribe's warleader.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.14 The clan's young men and women conducted night raids against their neighbors, hunting for prizes as a test of adulthood and as way to fend off boredom.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.11 Feats of athleticism were admired. Kyle was one of the groups strongest runners as he was able to jog from sun's rise to sun's set.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.14 Most young men joined a warrior society, either The Tall Grass or The Red Earth. Women had their own societies to join.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.165 The People worshipped the spirits of the land, sun, rain, and wind.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.164Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.213 Their totem was a curling spiral of Wind, and they worshipped the god, Father WindReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.13 Their teachings told them that the Spirits of the Wind were their Blessed Ancestors and that they had founded the tribe.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.22/24 The People's creation myths said that Skyfather created the world by casting a handful of dirt into the air creating the arc of stars known as father's Cast. Ancient legends told of nights where many moons of different sizes and colors filled the night sky and of terrible nightmare giants called Jhogen.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 1, UK PB p.278 They were also familiar with the legend of Anomandaris and "the Moon itself floating overhead and dragons soaring."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, UK PB p.429 Positions of responsibility within the tribe included shamans, healers, priests, and warleaders.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 5, UK PB p.213 Kyle had heard of Warrens without really understanding them, although he knew the tribe's elders referred to them as "The Holds".Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.21Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.164 Their rivalry with the Nabrajans threatened to take a dark turn. The Nabrajan settlements bordering their lands were growing at a fast pace and in Kyle's final raid he encountered a Nabrajan garrison, a concept unknown to his people.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 1, UK PB p.11 Like most humans of Assail, they were of distant Jaghut descent. Notable tribe members * Kyle * Tulo Notes and references Category:Bael natives